Take Me Away
by ThreeBlackRavens
Summary: For Clary's whole existence, she, and her mother had always been under Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern. One day, they finally escaped them and sought help from the New York Institute. Clary meets Jace, and a story develops. But Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern wasn't intending to let that continue... Longer summary inside.
1. Escape

Summary: The story is in a different setting. Valentine, Jocelyn, Jonathan and Clary are living together, but their personalities haven't changed. So, Jocelyn and Clary escapes from Valentine and Jonathan. They seek help from the New York Institute, with the help of the Lightwoods. But Valentine isn't weak enough to let them simply go away. He, with Jonathan, won't let them go back without learning a lesson.

**Take Me Away**

_Chapter 1 – Escape_

_Missing as in gone, absent, notable for his lack of presence, disappeared._

_Jace Herondale, City of Bones_

The clock struck midnight, yet Clarissa Morgenstern is still afraid to sleep, fearing that his psychotic brother, Jonathan would attack her at a time like this.

Jocelyn was out, saying that she's off to talking to Luke Graymark, her best friend. Valentine is also out, saying that there are important things that he needs to take care of. That leaves Clary and his brother, alone in the house.

The person that Clary had feared the most was Jonathan Morgenstern. He tends to be sweet, at times, but psychotic mostly. Jonathan had made her done things that were just beyond cruel. All Clary wants was to escape this hellhole, just to live very far away from his brother. She tried. She tried it with her mother, but Valentine immediately caught them in act. Ever since then, Valentine's surveillance had been stricter than ever.

_Clack. Clack._

Clary hugged her blanket tighter, when she heard someone's footsteps just beyond her door. She's weighing the decisions on whether to pretend sleeping or hide in her closet. She's staring at the mahogany doors, itching for action when the time Jonathan enters her room and does the things he had done over and over again.

"Damn it, Clary... think! What the hell should you do..." Clary muttered under her breath. She made up her decision and soundlessly tiptoed to her closet. When she was about to open it, the mahogany doors opened wide and light streamed on her room.

"Going somewhere, sis?" Jonathan Morgenstern said, leaning on the door frame with a smirk planted on his face.

Clary inhaled deeply before slowly turning to his brother.

"Is there anything you want?" Clary said, trying to be polite as ever. Being whiny is the last thing she would do, she learned her lesson in the past already.

Jonathan walked slowly towards her. Clary hesitated on whether to remain in her place or back down due to her fear of him. She didn't choose the latter and remained on her position.

Her brother took her arm then, and caress at the parts where veins are clearly visible like tree roots. His touch felt like ice; pricking her very skin.

"You know what I want..." he muttered, not taking his eyes away from Clary's arm.

"I don't want to." Clary muttered.

"Did you say something?" he said, his voice showing a tad of anger.

"It hurted..." Clary said, making her voice louder.

At this, Jonathan took Clary's arm in a vicelike grip. Clary gasped, and Jonathan laughed.

"Come on, sis. We've done this for what? Three years! Didn't you get used to it?" Jonathan purred, at this, Clary could not maintain holding back anymore.

"You and your stupid games! If you're feeling emotional then cut yourself! Don't cut your _little sister's_ arm, older brother!" Clary retorted, her voice full of contempt. She tried taking back her hand but Jonathan held on to it firmer.

"You see, my dear sister, my life is more important than yours. If you hadn't just sided with our dear mother in trying to escape from our father and me, you wouldn't be made my play thing." He said, his voice turning dangerously cold, all the while squeezing her hand so hard that her recently healed wounds are threatening to pop open again. She gasped at the pain, and shouted, "_Let go of me!_"

He pinned her down on her bed with his body and let his free hand took a knife from his shirt pocket.

"Just a little, dear sis. I promise, it won't hurt." He purred and slowly turned the knife towards her wrist.

"No please don't! _No! No! No! No! Stop!_" she shouted. She was panic-stricken, and all she cared about at the moment is for him not to add anymore wounds at her wrist.

Then suddenly, a blinding light filled the room. Clary closed her eyes to avoid the light to blind her. She heard his brother let out a scream of agony and after wards, she no longer felt the pressure of his hand on hers. She heard a soft 'thump' at her side then. Clary slowly opened her eyes, and let it adjust to the sudden darkness. Slowly, a form resurfaced in front of her.

_It was her mother._

"Clary, get up, faster. Time is short, we're getting away from this place."

_Six hours after..._

The moment Valentine Morgenstern is back, he saw his house in complete disarray. Walls were splattered with blood, the velvety sofa cut open with the cotton hanging out and floors filled with dirt.

His face contorted to that of anger and he raced towards his son's bed room.

"_Jonathan! Come out!_" he yelled, for he didn't see his son at his room.

Jonathan emerged from his back, and said "I'm here."

"_What the hell happened in here_!" Valentine said furiously.

"Hell knows. Someone nearly cracked my skull and I blacked out. Afterwards Clary and Jocelyn is gone." Jonathan replied, his voice filled with anger towards his mother. He never called Jocelyn as 'mother' since in his whole life; she never acted like one towards him.

"The blood on the walls... is it theirs?" Valentine said, trying to keep his self calm.

"No, I checked on it. But I think they escaped, leaving the house in a complete disarray to give an impression that they were killed and their bodies taken away." Jonathan said, and smirked.

Valentine turned toward his son, with an expression of persistence.

"Bring them back." Valentine ordered.

At this, Jonathan's smirk deepened.

"I'm working on it. And I assure you, they aren't coming back without learning a lesson..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The carriage had been running for six hours since then, with Jocelyn Morgenstern running it. Inside was Clary, sleeping on the clothes she wore since six hours ago. She didn't have time to change, and she was so excited in getting out of the Morgenstern's mansion. The moment she entered the carriage, she went to sleep, dreaming about wonderful things.

Jocelyn was heading the carriage to the nearest place where she knows a portal exists. In there, she and Clary would teleport and live in New York, or anywhere, just far away from Idris, far away from her nightmare of a father and brother.

The carriage hit with a _clang_ as it stopped on its tracks. Jocelyn went down the horses and got inside the carriage to wake Clary up.

"Clary, wake up. We're here." Jocelyn whispered as she gently patted her shoulders to wake her up.

Clary woke with a start, as if thinking that she saw a ghost and immediately eased down. She looked out the window and saw nothing. Her eyes went a little hazy and the 'nothingness' turned into a cottage.

_Glamour..._ she thought. _The house is covered in glamour._

Clary went after her mother who's currently knocking on the oak doors of the cottage. They waited for a few seconds, and the door went ajar. Between the narrow gap of the doors, someone peeked outside.

"Ragnor Fell... it's me, Jocelyn. We're here to borrow your portal." Jocelyn said, relaxing as she mentioned the person- , no, _the warlock_ in question's name.

Ragnor looked calculating for a moment before saying, "I see. Welcome, Jocelyn. Come in." and opened the doors wide enough for the both of them.

Jocelyn went in, Clary following behind her. Ragnor had led them to a secret trap door, and slammed it shut before turning on the lights. The room was bare, full of cobwebs and old, unused things. But the most absurd of it all is there was a curtain, displayed as if covering a window. _An underground window?_ Clary thought. _Warlocks sure have weird tastes._

Ragnor went towards the curtains and drew it back. Beyond the curtain was the portal. Ragnor turned towards them and said, "Where would you go?"

"We would like to keep that as a secret, Ragnor." Jocelyn replied.

"Don't you trust me?" Ragnor said with mocking disappointment.

"It's not like that..."

"Yes, I understand. Go where you desire, before they catch up."

Jocelyn nodded and added, "Thanks." Before signalling Clary to get herself ready.

"Ready?"

"I've been my whole life."

_And they stepped inside the portal._

The first thing Clary saw was a church. An old, abandoned church and nothing else. Clary panicked for she thought that there might have been an error, but slowly, the glamour started to peel when she unfocused her eyes.

"We're here," Jocelyn finally said. "At the New York Institute."

::::::::::::::

**A/N: Okay, so finally I posted this. I had this idea after fangirling over Jonathan's sadism. I know I'm weird, but this story won't be. Anyways, what will happen next, I think? Of course it will be Clary and Jace's first encounter! **_**And you wouldn't want to miss that**_**... anyways, rate and review!**


	2. After You

**Take Me Away**

_Chapter 2 – After You_

Jonathan Morgenstern followed in long distance the trails of his mother and sister. It had taken him less than an hour until the tracks had ended nowhere. He scowled, as he kicked the rubbles of stone on the ground.

He looked around him, taking in the place where the tracks had stopped; and suddenly the place looked so familiar to him.

He smirked, _of course, _he thought; _they could only get away this way._

He unfocused his eyes to peel off the glamour.

Before his eyes stood a warlock.

"Ragnor Fell." Jonathan smiled, with a hint of malice present on his voice. The warlock had stood still, not showing any flicker of emotion.

"Can I help you?" he said, as he crossed his arms.

"You know what I need."

"I'm afraid I couldn't help you."

"Let's do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"I already said it."

Jonathan sighed, and looked back on Ragnor Fell coldly.

"Fine, you made me."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clary stepped out of the carriage and followed her mother to the steps. Jocelyn had rung the doorbell and a boy with blue eyes and dark hair greeted them.

"The Morgensterns?" the boy inquired. Jocelyn was alarmed, "How did you-?"

"We've been alerted by your warlock. Come in. Quick." The boy said.

"As usual, Ragnor hardly minds his own business..." Jocelyn muttered to herself and followed after the boy.

On the other hand, Clary didn't go in.

For some unknown reason, suspicion had aroused on her. This was typically what she felt if Jonathan was near, or with her. She hesitated to take a step, but then she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you going inside or would you me to carry you?" the voice said, with a joking voice.

Clary jumped in surprise and turned back, looking at the owner of the voice.

"Who are you?" she turned to the guy.

"Jace. Nice to meet you. Now would you please-" the boy continued without waiting for a reply and gently pushed Clary inside, "—enter before something unpleasant might get in."

Clary let out an indignant expression and continued walking to where she saw her mother had gone.

"Did you see Alec?" Jace asked.

"Who's Alec?"

"You know. The guy with the blue eyes and dark hair. The kind of person who usually opens up the door when someone's ringing the doorbell-"

"Yeah, I've met him." Clary cut him off.

Jace faced her and smirked, "Fierce. I like that."

Afterwards, he went ahead of her, muttering about Alec going home ahead of him.

Clary sent dagger looks on his back. _He thinks too high of himself, _Clary thought. She went on, following Jace to the living room.

The living room was just like what the hallways had been; the same walls, the same carpeting and the same scent.

"Alec, why'd you gone ahead of me? You missed the fun again." Jace mockingly frowned on the dark-haired boy Clary met earlier.

"Seems like you've forgotten that we've got visitors to attend to." Alec calmly replied.

At that moment, Jocelyn was suddenly alarmed, "How long have you known that we're going here?"

"10 minutes ago, by fire message from your warlock. Seems like you're quite important, considering that we have to welcome you and stuff like that." Jace added before Alec could speak.

"Not really but the fact is we're in danger. Now, where's Hodge? Does he know we're coming?" Jocelyn said impatiently.

"I don't think so... Izzy should've welcomed you in our place if he knew. I think Hodge's at the library." Alec mused onto himself.

"Clary, you remain here. I'll go to the library." Jocelyn said as she half run to the library.

"Who's Hodge?" Clary asked to Jace and Alec.

"Consider it the one who rules this place for the moment." Jace replied as he motioned for her to sit down. When she was finally sitting at the couch, Jace fixed her with calculating eyes.

"Now tell me, little girl. What are you and your mother doing here? We know that the Morgenstern's are always up to something." Jace said, full of seriousness.

"If you say the Morgensterns that only includes my father and my hell of a brother. Don't put my mother and me on the same ranks as them. And by the way, I am _not_ little girl." Clary added with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Jace raised a brow as she replied and smirked at her retort about calling her a little girl.

"Well then why are _you _and _your mother_ in here?" Jace asked again, giving her looks that pressed her in.

Clary was suddenly feeling uncomfortable, remembering those same confident acts from Jonathan as she saw, _now_, in Jace.

"To escape them. My father and brother..." Clary murmured, not taking her eyes away from him.

Suddenly, Jocelyn and Hodge were walking towards the living room, talking.

"Yes, we're simply having a vacation. We might be staying for long, though." Jocelyn said conversationally. Clary raised here eyebrow at her, and Jocelyn gave her a wink. Alec started to speak, but Jocelyn cut him off.

"Just for a while. We'll be here just for a while, and we will be helping you, with whatever you need." Jocelyn said, trying to convince Hodge. It was clear from Hodge's expression that he was not convinced. He looked around the room, his eyes stopping at Clary.

"You brought Clarissa? Where's Jonathan?" Hodge asked, trying to bust Jocelyn out. Clary shivered, and a thought came looming at her mind. '_Jonathan? On vacation? More of a sweep mission.'_

"He's uhh... _off with Valentine._"

Clary heard a sigh beside her, and raised her eyebrow at Jace.

"You know my brother?"

"Your brother has issues. Lots of it." Jace said seriously. Jace and Jonathan had known each other, but they were like oil and water. They could never get to agree in _anything._ Jace though, hadn't known all Clary's life, she had been imprisoned in their house, together with her mother. And Clary hadn't known anyone, aside from her whole family and the few people on the photographs in their house.

Hodge, finally looking convinced, had turned to Jace. "Take Clarissa to one of the visitor's rooms. Jocelyn, you may choose the room you usually stayed in."

Clary felt a poke on her back and a voice calling after her, "Faster, little girl. You might get lost." Clary ran after Jace, matching his long strides. When he finally caught up to her, she retorted, "I am not little girl!"

"Whatever you like." Jace said, not turning to look at her. They just kept walking in silence, and they turned hallways, which all seemed the same for Clary. Until finally, they stopped at a door.

"What are you waiting for? The room is yours." Jace said. Clary muttered a weak 'thank-you' and was about to open the door when Jace blocked her way.

"So you're on vacation? Does it really need to be past midnight?" he said, his voice tinted with suspicion.

"Well..." she hesitated, before saying, "Yes."

Then the both of them were confronted with silence. Clary could not look at Jace straight in the eyes, for his head was bent down, and she felt that his eyes were looking at something distant. She tried to walk around him to get to her room but she was caught off guard by him when he grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. His body was pressed against her, and she struggled to break free, but he just held on to her firmer. He moved his lips near her left ear and whispered, "Don't trick me. I know the Morgensterns are always up to something. Now tell me, little Morgenstern. What are up to?"

Clary was shocked and indignant at his words and sudden change of attitude. "Let me go." She muttered, all the while trying to squirm away free from him, but it just seemed that the wilder she tried to break free, the more he held to her.

"Let me GO!" she finally shouted, letting all the anger she had. Jace let go of her, knowing that someone else might've heard her, and soon they might be coming towards them.

He was all too busy with his thoughts that he was taken off guard when Clary had slapped him hard. He raised his eyes towards hers and he saw that she was threatening to burst of tears.

"You met me for _what, 30 minutes? You know nothing about me! Or whatever I've been through!" _Clary yelled ferociously at him, with all the anger she ever had; towards Jace, towards his brother, towards everyone. And then she made her way inside her room and locked it.

The moment the doors had slammed shut, a rush of guilt had suddenly overwhelmed Jace.

"Bad move." He muttered.

"You know what, you shouldn't have done that."

Jace turned at the voice, and hunched his shoulders. "You know all about what happened to Hodge and Valentine, didn't you, Izzy?"

"I know. But it's unfair to judge a book by its author." The girl, Izzy, said.

"Wasn't the quote originally, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?"

"I made that up. See here." Izzy went towards Jace and showed him something.

"Message? From who?" Jace raised his eye brows.

"Morgensterns. Says that it should be sent straight to Hodge. That girl _really _did escape. Since you two looked like you just had a petty fight, it's up to you if you give this, or hide it. Let me burden you more." Izzy said and went running back to her room.

"Damn, always the cheater." Jace muttered. He eyed the message, making mental decisions to hand it over or not.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clary didn't even to care about looking around the room. The moment she entered, she hopped on the bed and cried herself out. Moments after, she drifted off to sleep.

_The dream started fine. Clary was in a city, with a lot of people passing by her, pre occupied with their own businesses. It was approximately sunset in Clary's vision. The sun is casting a hue of dark tangerine colors in the sky. At that moment, she felt euphoric. _

_Maybe because of her freedom? _

_She doesn't know. All she knew is she was happy. _

_She ran towards the side and sat on a bench. She smiled to herself, 'I'll build myself up and new.' She thought. But then, she hadn't notice the abrupt change in her dream. A man had sat beside her in the bench, and when Clary looked up at the once-minding-their-own-business-people, they were all looking at her. All heads are turned to hers, and their eyes fixed unto her, but they didn't stop walking. She suddenly panicked, and looked around, and just noticed the man._

_The man is wearing a designer brand of coat, his hair is silvery, and his posture seemed to remind her of someone._

"_No..." she muttered when realization suddenly dawned her. Then the man, as if she called him, turned his head towards her and smirked._

"_Hey, lil sis. What a pleasant surprise. Finally noticed me, didn't you?" Jonathan Morgenstern smirked at her._

"_No. This is just a dream. If I could make myself wake up..."_

"_Oh yes, this is a goddamned dream. But guess what, I could _enter_ your dreams now." He cut her off._

"_Get out..." Clary said in a shaking voice, fear showing in it. _

_Just when she thought she was finally free... _

"_Make me." And his smirk deepened. "I know where you are. New York institute, isn't you? Seventh room in the 2__nd__ turn of the right hallway, from the living room." He said it as if he was just talking about the weather._

"_Please... just stop this. This, ruining my life!" Clary shouted at him, and she saw him flinch a little._

"_I never ruined your life. I was only trying to make use of it." Jonathan said with dark intensity. "I'll come after you, remember that. You've still got a lot of things to catch up on." And he snickered._

_It was all too horrible for her, and she willed herself to wake up. _

'_No, no, no. I can't be trapped in a nightmare with him. No! No! NO!' she thought. _

_She felt a dark aura surrounding her, and she fought off with everything she got to even make a hole in it. _

_Dark snickers from him..._

'_A little more...' she struggled._

_Snickers suddenly turned to laughter..._

'_A little more...!'_

_Louder laughter..._

_And she was finally able to tear open a hole._

She woke up at the sound of hysterical _bangs _on her door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Wished it was okay. This chapter was kinda written up fast because in our time zone right now, it's four at dawn. My eyes are really getting droopy so, yeah. I know what you've all been thinking; Jace is kinda OOC, right? Well, it gets better in the next chapters. And also, do you think I need to make a background chapter for you to understand well what the hell Jace and Izzy were saying? Because I think it really needs one... Anyways, don't forget to review! **


	3. Arrival

**Take Me Away**

_**Chapter 3 – Arrival**_

_(A few hours before Clary's dream...)_

Jonathan smirked menacingly at the slumped, bloody figure by his side.

"You really like to get yourself bloody, don't you?" Jonathan hissed at Ragnor Fell, who was bruised and bloody due to Jonathan's persistent interrogation about his sister's whereabouts.

"Shame on you, Valentine's son. You can't get anything from me! You've proven yourself unworthy just by simply judging your acts!" The warlock hissed back. Jonathan cocked his head to the side and sighed.

Then, he lunged at the warlock and gripped his head and banged it on the floor. He heard a muffled gasped as blood flowed more freely from the gash on the warlock's forehead.

"You see, you're a warlock. You can't die, and I can go on and on with this until I get what I want. Now tell me, _where did they go_?" Jonathan growled, his eyes showing a glint of malicious intent.

"Get away, demon! I told you that-" but he was cut midsentence as a fire message loomed towards them.

"Oh, now what's this?" Jonathan evilly said as he smirked down at the warlock.

"No! Give that to me!" The warlock attempted to cast a spell but Jonathan was faster; he kicked him so he rolled to the other side.

"Hmmm, let's see what this is." He had a cocky grin on his face as he began to read aloud the message.

_Ragnor, _

_Thank you for your assistance. We're now safe here with Hodge and I promise to pay you back with anything you need. Of course, it should be something that we are capable of obtaining. _

_Yours truly,_

_Jocelyn_

"Interesting." Jonathan smirked down at Ragnor. "Works out for someone like me who's unworthy."

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o

Clary could still hear the loud bangs from her door. "Get away," she tried to shout but it came out as a croak. She remembered Jonathan from her dream, and she imagined the person who's outside the door now would be him.

But then, a familiar voice shouted, "For God's sake, Clary! It's Jace! Did you know that the building's on fire?"

Clary let out a relieved sigh and processed what Jace said. "Wait... _what?!_"

She immediately came out of her bed and unlocked the door. He saw her with an alarmed expression.

"The building's on fire?" Clary exclaimed.

"I can't believe you even fell for that! But this thing's much worse than that." Jace _tsked_ at her.

"What is it!?" she was getting impatient and angry at the same time.

"Your mother called for you in the living room. Said it was important, which is something about... your brother. I decided to make things a bit tense so..." Jace replied nonchalantly but at the mention of Jonathan's name, Clary immediately dashed to the living room.

The moment Clary set eyes up her mother, she ran to her and gripped her shoulders.

"Mom, is he here? He talked to me in my dream! I _knew it!_ There's nowhere we can-" Words were stumbling out of Clary's mouth when Jocelyn interrupted her.

"Clary, listen. I know how much you don't want to go back there. That's why you should shut up, go back to your room and pack up." Jocelyn said. Clary didn't even note the impatience in her words as she ran back to her room and got her bag. It was a good thing that she didn't pack out her things last night.

"You want something?" Clary said as she noticed Jace leaning on the door frame.

"He's your brother. What in the angel are you afraid of?" he asked.

"He's psycho, and that information's just limited edition." Clary replied and added, "Would you care to update me how mother knew about my brother's arrival?"

"Your mother sent a fire message to your warlock. Turns out that your brother's been snooping around at his place and accidentally read your mother's fire message. Honestly speaking, sending a fire message was quite stupid on her part. Good thing that Ragnor's warning of your brother's arrival was faster than Jonathan himself." He answered as he gazed at her.

Clary _tsked._ "I knew that he'll eventually find a way to bring us back." She said to herself.

"Tell me about it. I'm a good psychiatrist." Jace shrugged.

Clary rolled her eyes. "You know what? Why don't you just-"

But she was cut off when she finally heard _his voice._

"Sorry for the early morning visit, Iz. Would you please bring my dear mother and sister here?" Jonathan said with a loud and clear voice; enough for it to travel across Clary's room.

The moment she heard it, the things he had done to her had came flashing on her mind._ The bedroom... assaults... threats... his desire to hurt..._

She was oblivious for a moment that Jace was waving a hand in her face, trying to catch her attention as she continuously stared at nothing particular.

Clary was snapped out of her reverie when she heard someone rush through her door. She jumped in surprise and discovered it was just her mother.

"Clary, we need to leave now. Wayland, you know any-?" Jocelyn started when she heard Jonathan's voice coming near Clary's room.

"I'm telling you Jon that they're not there." Izzy insisted, her voice showing impatience.

"Well, just to be _sure._" Jonathan replied nonchalantly. He _knew_ where Clary is. He doesn't even need Izzy's help.

Jocelyn's mind went reeling to find a solution.

_Think Jocelyn. _She thought. _What will you do?_

And then the solution went to her mind. She suddenly attacked Jace. Clary was too surprised to talk and so was Jace. But Jace was able to easily ward off her attacks.

"What in the angel are you doing?" Jace not-so-furiously said. Jocelyn stopped in midstride and said, "You're good. You must be enough to defend Clary."

"What do you mean?" Clary stuttered.

"Clary, listen. We don't have enough time. I need you to escape with Jace while I distract Jonathan." Jocelyn said.

Jace interjected then suggested. "I'm not going anywhere! Now here's a better plan, you two go on while _I talk _him to it."

"No. In the end I'll come with Jonathan and update you both with everything he plans. I'll make sure you'll be safe, Clary. I promise." Jocelyn said, holding Clary's hands while Clary just stared at her like some frightened animal.

"I know everything you've gone through him. And I'm not willing to make you experience that ever again. You hear me? Now go with Jace. Understand?" Jocelyn added insistently.

"But mom... what about you...?" Clary stuttered but then a deeply-satisfied voice boomed from their backs.

"Ah! Now there's my dear sister. So, _Clary, Jocelyn, I think we should be going by now._" Jonathan said darkly.

"_NOW!_" Jocelyn suddenly shouted and at the moment Jace understood what to do.

He's in between some seemingly dark family issues, and he guess he had no choice either. Hodge would definitely kill him for being selfish.

Jace moved with lightning speed; he went to Clary's side and tugged at her hand. "Let's go. Follow me." But Clary remained motionless and distant.

"_Wayland..._ don't associate yourself with matters not concerning you." Jonathan said with malice visible at his voice.

Jace sighed; and with the same lightning speed, he scooped up Clary in his shoulders and went for the alternate exit aside from Jonathan's position.

Jonathan scowled and went after them but was stopped by Jocelyn.

"You're not going anywhere, son." Jocelyn said firmly.

"_Move out of my way or I might regret what I'll be able to do_." Jonathan replied as he tried to get past her again but Jocelyn just blocked him again.

Jonathan was suddenly angry. His eyes started to turn dark and suddenly demonic power was overpowering his body. At that moment, he had no control on the power he let out.

Clary heard her mother's scream as Jonathan threw her across the wall.

Jace _tsked._ "Your brother _really is _a psycho." He muttered to Clary, his voice not a hint of any worry. And then he began to sense Jonathan slowly getting near them. He began to worry.

Jace put on a blast of speed and shouted, "Izzy! Alec! Distract the monster for me!"

And as if on cue, he sensed Izzy lashed her whip at Jonathan and teased "Now, why don't we play first before you leave?"

Jace kept on running as fast as he could with Clary hunched on his back until they were greeted by the sun's rays.

They never looked back.

Jace then made a dash to places where there were a lot of people to cover their trails. They made a maze among buildings; and it seemed like hours for Clary but in fact only a few minutes had passed.

After what Clary thought like forever, Jace had finally stopped. They were standing in front of a luxurious hotel.

"I guess we'll be staying here for a while." Jace said to Clary.

"Hmmm..." was all she replied.

"Can you walk or you want me to carry you inside too?" Jace purred sarcastically.

It was at that moment when Clary was able to be aware of his hands around her legs and her uncomfortable position on his back. She blushed and shouted, "Let me down!"

Jace put her down and Clary was staggering to remain upright. He sighed and gripped her shoulders so she could face him.

He can't help but notice Clary's tomato-red face._ 'Cute.' _He thought. And then the enormity of his responsibility in Clary's safety just entered his mind.

He let out a sigh. "Well Clary, looks like we're gonna be in a vacation for a while."

**Author's Note:**

**I'm finally able to post a new chapter. **** Hope you're all gonna enjoy it. Well I'm sorry for my really slow updating since I'm too busy with schoolwork. **

**What developments might happen between Jace and Clary after that wild escape? Stay tuned for the next chapter! ;)**

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
